Missing Pieces
by spooksfan08
Summary: A con has gone wrong.Ash and Emma were hurt.Mickey is having doubts about what they do. Can Sean and Albert put the team back together before its too late? Set mid series 6 may go AU from there. 1st Hustle fic.note rating change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Kudos and the BBC own Hustle. Not me. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Morning After **

Mickey felt sick. The con had gone wrong, he knew it had. This time they had bitten off more than they could chew. He poured his coffee as he looked around the deserted kitchen. The police were not an option. He knew if they were anyone else, if they did anything else he would be on the phone to them long before the kettle had even boiled. He closed his eyes as he thought of how the perfect con had gone so dramatically wrong. He and Ash had planned it down to the very last detail as always. Even Albert had said it was the most perfect set up he had seen in years. He slammed the mug of coffee on the kitchen countertop.

"Clearly not perfect enough!" He muttered harshly as he heard Ash walk in to the kitchen.

"Mickey"

"Morning"

"It wasn't your fault"

"Really?" Mickey glared at his old friend.

"Yeah I mean. We couldn't have seen that coming. None of us could 'av done. Even Albert thought it was the perfect con." He opened the fridge. "Next time we'll" Mickey shook his head and walked towards the living room.

"No" He shook his head "There wont be a next time. Not for me anyway"

Ash stood there in shock. Mickey was the ultimate con man. Never went after people who didn't deserve it. Never went after people who didn't hurt others. Always loan sharks, crooks, general greedy scum that made other people's lives a misery. He couldn't give up. As weird as it sounded, for a bunch of grifters they were the good guys. He glanced towards the closed door of Emma's bedroom and knew he had to do something before she joined them.

"Mickey, come on mate. You don't mean that"

"People got hurt Ash. And not just their bank accounts. I knew that was the risk when I signed up for this. So did you. They didn't. Just kids the pair of them" Mickey stared at the table. Ash nodded.

"Emma and Sean are not kids. Maybe when they started grifting yeah. Not now."

"What so Emma being hurt is her fault? We set up the honey trap. I should have been there to get her out" Mickey snapped.

"Emma being hurt is not her fault. Of course it bleedin well aint. But you throwing in the towel now aint gonna help matters is it? It isn't going to help her if we let this little shit get away with it either is it" Ash leant forward. He remembered a time before Emma and Sean had joined the team. He knew Mickey had thought about leaving then too. Both men fell silent as Albert joined them. The elderly American sat down.

"I know you think you are being discreet but I could hear you from the next room" He desperately wanted to head down to Eddie's for a scotch but settled for coffee. Mickey fell silent. He was heartbroken that Emma had been hurt and guilt ridden that he had persuaded her to stay after everything with her ex boyfriend Joe. Ash jumped from his seat as Sean walked in from the kitchen.

"When you three stop feeling sorry for yourselves what do you suggest we do about last night?" He was beyond angry. He had always been the one his sister had looked out for. After their mother died, their non existant father and ending up on the streets she had been the one that made sure he didn't end up in trouble. Now she needed him.

"Emma has to see a doctor. I know she wont appreciate any of us being there Sean" Albert looked up. "Look long cons like that can and do go wrong. Mickey, there was nothing wrong with your plan. The convincer was watertight Sean. Ash, you and Emma were right on the money. The only thing we didn't bargain for was the mark getting Emma alone and Ash taking a beating." Albert watched as Ash touched his ribs as he spoke. Sean nodded. It didn't make him feel any better but it did make him more determined to go after their original mark. It wasn't just about money anymore.

"Has anyone spoken with Emma this morning?" Albert looked at the four men around the coffee table.

"She's still in her room" Sean replied. Ash closed his eyes. That was not a good sign. Emma was always up and about before him. He was the one that was always being woken up, never the other way around. Mickey stood up.

"I'll er I'll just check she's ok" Mickey walked off towards Emma's bedroom as Albert nodded. It was then Ash leant forward as Sean sat down.

"We can't let this lie. If we did anything else with our lives both me and Emma would have gone to the hospital last night and the police would 'av picked these scumbags up. Now. I don't care how big and how clever that thug thinks 'e is. I am aving 'im" Ash watched as the others nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey thought about the con again. The Russian buisnessman had been so keen to let go of the money it was unreal. He really had thought he was buying a piece of Russian history. Greed was always the motivation. _For who? Us or the mark?_ He tapped Emma's bedroom door.

"Emma?" He called through the door as he tapped the white wooden door. He sighed when he heard no response.

"Emma?" Fearing what he might find when the door was opened he pushed the door open to reveal an immaculately neat bedroom. Emma's bed was made. The curtains drawn and the whole place looked like a picture in a magazine. Everything was in it's place. Mickey sighed, realising it was the one and only time he had been in her room. She had never thought anything about strolling into his room. Boundries were something all the men were well aware of when it came to the only girl on the team. Now he wondered why he hadn't barged in to her room before. Crossing to the bed he picked up the white envelope on the bed. He sat down and opened the note.

_Mickey, Sean, Ash, Albert_

_It wasn't your fault. Any of you. Oh Ash I hope the ribs aren't too painful. Plenty of brufen yeah?_

_Don't worry about me. I have to do this on my own guys. I'll be in touch but don't try to look for _

_Me. I just cant sit back and watch him get away with this. And I wont risk any of you getting hurt. I love you all too much._

_Love Emma xxx_

Mickey sat in disbelief as he read the note. There was no way she could do this on her own. It was too dangerous. She wasn't experienced enough. He had to tell the guys she was missing. They had to find her and stop her being hurt again. He just didn't know how.

**A/N I have too many fics on the go at the moment but had an idea so I thought I'd give it a go. Please let me know what you think. Where has Emma gone? Is she ok and are the boys right to be worried. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Time to Talk**

Sean jumped to his feet as Ash gingerly did the same. His ribs burned every time he moved, he was furious. Mickey handed the note to Sean as Albert shook his head and sat back down.

"Silly girl" Albert sighed.

"Don't call her that" Sean snapped as he threw the note on the table. Albert raised his hand in a conciliatory gesture.

"Well she is a silly girl. Bloody stupid if you ask me. What she going off on er own for?" Ash snapped. "As she not learnt nuffin? We stick together! Whatever 'appens" Ash watched as Mickey closed his eyes.

"Yeah" Sean sighed "That's really evident after last night"

All four men stared at each other before Mickey turned and walked out of the apartment. Sean flopped onto the sofa and held his head in his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sat staring at the Houses of Parliament wondering what to do next. She was glad she had the sense to grab a few essentials before she had written the note. In a way she hoped Mickey had been the one to find the note. She tugged her scarf so that it covered her chin, hiding the bruises along her neck and chin and shrugged her sleeves down so the bruises around her wrists were covered. She was relieved in a way that it was January and bitterly cold. It meant she could cover up the bruises. She cursed herself as she remembered the previous evening. She had read the whole situation wrong and Ash had been beaten up because of her mistake. She felt sick at the thought of it. And then there was Mickey. He'd been so nice about it. He'd sat up with her for hours after the others had gone to bed. He'd let her cry in front of him and not once had he told her what they both knew. The job had gone wrong because of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey glared across the street at the hotel. It should have been a straightforward long con. He had done the research, how had they missed the Russian's history of violence? How had they not known about the hired thugs? There had been nothing on record. No reports of ex girlfriends reporting him to the police. He felt sick as he remembered the rush to get Ash and Emma out. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered the way Ash had sworn and shouted as they helped him into the van and how quiet Emma had been. She had barely said a word on the drive home. Sean had tried asking her a few questions but all she had done was stare ahead. It wasn't until she was alone with him in the living room that she had started shaking. It was then he, Mickey Stone had broken the cardinal rule he had set for himself when he started grifting. _Never ever let anyone see the way you feel. Never ever drop your guard. _He looked along the busy London street as he remembered how he had pulled her into his arms as her tears had finally fell. He'd let her cry but when she had pulled back and hugged him he almost broke. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the stone pillar he was leaning against. _Michael Stone did not have doubts, he did not fall in love and if he ever did break those two fundamental rules he certainly did not under any circumstances show emotion. Ever._ But this was different. Ash was his oldest friend and Emma was, well Emma. And she had been hurt and scared. He had to find her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma walked along the Embankment overlooking the Thames as people milled all around her. She frowned as she saw a dark haired woman sat next to a man in his 50s. She smiled, it was clear that the couple were in love, despite the age gap. She hoped they had more luck than she had. Before she knew it she was stood outside the same hotel they had escaped from less than 24 hours ago. She pulled her hat lower as she fought the urge to call out to the man staring at the door. She had to do this alone. She couldn't put the guys in any more danger. Instead she pulled out her mobile.

"Mickey" She watched as he listened. He seemed visibly relieved.

"Emma? Where are you?"

"Will you do something for me? Please Mickey"

"Of course. Just tell me where you are" He looked around but didn't spot her. Emma dipped behind a large white van as she took a deep breath.

"Well two things actually" She was staring at her feet as she talked. She was suddenly very ashamed for walking out on them.

"Anything" Mickey just hoped if he could keep her talking he could work out where she was.

"One, look after Sean. He's never not had me around" She closed her eyes "And two,"

"Of course we'll look after him. Emma, where are you?" She sighed as he interrupted her. He sounded genuinely worried about her. _He's the best grifter there is Emma, no wonder he sounds genuine._ She thought as she hardened her resolve to walk away from him, to do this on her own.

"And two, forget you met me" She ended the call quickly, not giving him the chance to answer. She turned on her heel and walked away. She ignored the looks she was getting from strangers as the tears rolled down her face. She didn't realise that Mickey had spotted her and was following her through the crowds.

"Sorry Emma can't do that" He muttered as he followed her through the crowds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We can't loose Emma" Ash finally spoke up as he took his seat in Eddie's bar. Albert and Sean nodded. "We need er, we love er"

"You ever tried to make my sister do something she didn't want to?" Sean shook his head as he threw the beer mat he had been playing with on the table. "Well good luck with that" Ash nodded slightly. They all knew how determined the only woman on the team was.

"What I don't get" Ash sighed "Is why she went off on er own in the first place"

"No" Albert continued. "Seems out of character"

"Are we talking about the same Emma?" Sean sighed. He should have known that they really hadn't expected her to do this. He wasn't that surprised at all.

"Back her in to a corner and she'll come out fighting. There is no way she's coming back. Not until she thinks she has everything sorted out" Sean sighed.

"Ow do you mean sorted out?"

"She looks out for us all yeah? She was the one that got hurt, well you as well Ash but she will be blaming herself. So I think she's run off so we don't get hurt again. She'll be thinking she's as bout as much use to the team as Liability Finch" Sean sighed.

"Well then she is a daft cow" Ash felt his temper rising. "Right, you know 'er better than any of us. 'Ow do we find her and 'ow do we get her back?"

**A/N will Mickey find Emma? What then? Will Ash go after the mark again? More soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Hustle - Please be aware I do not set out to offend anyone with my stories but this chapter recalls some violence and what happened to Ash and Emma when the con went wrong. Please skip if easily offended. I have kept the rating as a STRONG T. A VERY STRONG T FOR RELATION TO FLASH BACK NOT QUITE AN M BUT WILL REVERT TO A T FOR THE REST OF MY STORY AFTER THE FLASHBACK ENDS PLEASE IGNORE THIS CHAPTER IF TOO YOUNG AND/OR OFFENDED BY REFERENCE TO THREATENING SITUATION/VIOLENCE.**

**Memories**

Ash stared at the mug of coffee in front of him. He had to think and was glad Albert and Sean had left him to it. He glanced up from the luke warm coffee as he realised Eddie was stood in front of him. The friendly Liverpudlian looked worried. Ash shook his head. This was the part of the job he loved, he was the fixer. It was his responsibilty to make sure the whole thing worked. It was him that worked out the whys and the wherefores of each job. He had messed up and now it was his job to work out how and why. He closed his eyes as he tried to force the anger away so he could concentrate on the job in hand. He glanced up again as he realised Eddie was talking to him.

"So, where is everyone? Haven't seen your Mickey or Emma in here all day"

Ash shrugged. He didn't really want to tell Eddie the whole sorry tale. Instead he mumbled something under his breath, hoping that would get Eddie off his back. He looked up as he heard Eddie's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"Bit of bother, thats all" Ash ran a hand over his face. "Emma had to go away for a bit. Family business"

"Without Sean?"

"Yeah, without Sean" Ash glared.

"Oh" Eddie sighed "She will be back though. I mean, she will wont she?"

"I 'ope so Eddie mate, I really bloody ope so"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**24 hours earlier**

Sean sat outside the posh London hotel in a blue transit van Ash had acquired. Mickey was next to him. Neither wanted to be there. Sean sighed as he watched his friend. It was obvious Mickey wanted to be in the hotel, working the scam rather than outside waiting for the other three. He frowned as he stared at the hotel door. He was worried about Ash. Ash was the fixer, he was not the protagonist. It was up to him, Sean and Emma to play the roles even though Ash stepped in more often that not.

"Emma and Ash can do this Mickey. They'll be fine"

"Yeah"

"Emma and Ash will be fine" Sean wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. "And we have Albert in reception, keeping an eye on them"

Mickey nodded as Sean spoke. He knew Sean was right. They were more than capable. It was just a feeling he had. An instinct. Mickey clenched his fist, resisiting the urge to ask the time again.

"Yeah and if Boreskinov wasnt such a racist bully I would be in there working this"

"You really are worried, aren't you?" Sean turned to him. A sudden thought that his sister was in danger sprang through his mind. Mickey nodded once.

"Only because I can't see whats happening" He neglected to say what he was really worried about was Emma being with the mark. Borenskinov was a known businessman who had a low opinion of women. Emma had thought she could use that to her advantage. Make his chauvanism work against him. He was the very type of man Mickey hated. A rich, powerful racist chauvanistic homophobic bully. That was why he had made such a good mark.

xxxxxxxxxx

Emma smiled sweetly as she saw Ash out of the corner of her eye. Borienskinov rested a hand on the small of her back as they walked across the room. He handed her a glass of rose wine as she resisted the urge to be sick.

"Rose for my English Rose"

"Oh" Emma smiled as she took the glass. She didn't taste a drop as they walked towards where Ash was sitting with three other men. She resisted the urge to vomit once more as her skin began to crawl. Ash looked up and smiled slightly as Borenskinov sat down. Emma stood behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh that is a lot of money. Are you sure about this?" Emma bit her bottom lip as she spoke. Something was off, she could feel it. But she didn't know what.

"Charlotte, my dear that is my concern. Leave us" He shrugged her hand off as she caught Ash's eye.

"But?" That was not part of the plan. She glanced as Ash kept his eye on the stack of papers in front of him. It was then he sensed danger. Ash cursed himself as he realised there was no way he should have let Emma leave the room.

"Charlotte you are a beautiful distraction. I cannot be distracted when I am working. Beautiful women have no place in business" He patted her hand as Ash resited the urge to reach out and punch him.

"How can I possibly argue with such a compliment" Emma smiled before walking out of the room, followed by one of the Russian's bodyguards. Ash watched her go and hoped she was safe. He knew he wasn't

"Drink?" He stood up and walked towrds the minibar as a fist collided with his stomach. He opened his eyes to feel a fist connect with the side of his head, sending him to his knees. He opened his mouth to yell as he was held by the arms by two other men.

"I will not drink with you" Borenskinov spat. "I will have no more games Mr Finch. You are no longer my associate. See to it my friends" He marched out the room as Ash muttered expletives under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sighed as she tried to work out what was going on. She turned and rested her hand on the door handle. Intent on marching back to the room where she had last seen Ash. Or at least getting word to Sean and the others. She began to struggle as a hand covered her mouth as another pinned her arms to her sides. She struggled and fought the man as he pressed himself against her.

"ummhh!"

"English women. So beautiful" He purred in her ear. The Russian accent was unmistakable. "Such sluts" Emma's eyes widened as she connected with the bed. Before she could even move he had her wrists pinned above her head. The more she struggled the more she could move.

"Hush now" Borenskinov whispered in her ear as he began kissing her neck. Emma turned her face away. She wasnt going to let this happen. This didn't happen to her. She kept struggling as she squirmed beneath him.

"Oh come now" his hand slipped beneath her skirt as she felt hot tears burn her cheeks. She pushed her hand away. She suddenly realised she was on her own. The boys assumed she was with Ash. No one was coming to rescue her. No one knew Ash was in trouble too. She had to get away and find him. Her leg freed from under his body as she kicked upwards, catching Borenskinov in the groin.

"No means NO!" She pushed him away as the larger man doubled up in pain. "I said no!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Albert was worried. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He knew Emma and Ash should have been back by now. They should have been in the van with Sean and Mickey. He counted to ten before pulling his mobile out and ringing Mickey. He knew it was breaking his own cardinal rule of walk away from danger. But this was different his team were his family.

"Ah yes Mickey" Albert sighed "I can't see our friends. They have been in there too long. I am a little concerned"

"Ok" Mickey already had his hand on the door handle. "Come to the van and wait here while I check this out. I'll take Sean with me" He jumped out the van and started jogging towards the hotel as Sean joined him.

"They went into the Summerill Suite" Albert hung up, sending a silent prayer to the patron saint of grifters that his friends were ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash gasped for air as he realised the three men that had hit him had left. He pulled himself to his feet as Mickey and Sean walked in.

"Ash! You alright?" Sean was by his side in seconds.

"Do I look bleedin alright?" Ash coughed the words out. Every breath ached as he looked at Mickey. "They knew. He bloody knew. He took Emma"

"He did _what?"_ Sean felt himself begin to panic. Emma was missing. Ash pointed towards the door Emma had been followed through. Mickey knew the layout of the suite like the back of his hand. Sean went to follow him as Mickey placed a hand on his arm. If Emma was dead he didn't want Sean to be the one who found her body.

"Look after Ash. Get him to the van. I'll get Emma"

"But"

"Go. Now. I. Will. Get. Emma" Mickey stared at the younger man. There was no room for argument as Sean nodded once before walking back to Ash.

"Come on mate, lets get you to the van"

Mickey took a deep breath as he pushed the door open. He felt his heart break. Emma was motionless on the bed. The sheets disturbed all around her as she lay as still as a corpse.

"Please God no" Mickey muttered as he stared at her. Her clothes were torn, the expensive dress she was so proud of buying in the sales was hitched up to reveal torn tights. He walked over to the bed and waited a moment. _She's breathing. Thank God she's breathing! _He sat down next to her and brushed a strandof blonde hair out of her eyes. He pulled his hand back as she began fighting him.

"Hey it's me! Emma it's me" She stopped as she realised he had called her by her real name. She focused on him properly before shaking her head.

"Emma it's ok. He's gone" He watched as she began to shake "God, were you? Did he? Oh God Emma" The very thought made him feel sick. He had never been so angry in his life. She stared at him as she shook her head.

"No" She took a shuddering breath "He, he wanted to"

"But he didn't?"

It was then Mickey hugged her as he pulled her into his arms as she shook.

"Did he hurt you? Can you walk?"

"Think so"

"Let's go home." He helped her to her feet, half carrying her to the van as she leant against him. He wanted to pick her up and carry her but Emma was determined to walk. She couldn't let Sean see she was hurt. She didn't say another word until the other three had gone to bed. That was when the mask finally fell. That was when Mickey knew he couldn't let this con go. This mark was not finished with.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day**

Ash clenched the glass in his hands as she tried to think what the next part of the plan should be. He hadn't heard from Mickey or the others for a while and it was beginning to bother him. He didnt hear his mobile ring until Eddie pushed the small phone towards him.

"Yeah?"

"I found her"

"She ok?"

"Dunno. Look I followed her to Waterloo Train Station." Mickey looked around. "She's bought a ticket for Cardiff Central Station. Train leaves in ten minutes. Ask Sean who they know in Wales"

"What do you mean you dunno?"

"Just ask him. I'm following her to Cardiff"

"The thug with the baseball bat. 'e ad an accent. Could av been welsh" Ash winced as he moved in his seat. His ribs protested at every movement. An announcement almost drowned him out.

"I only spoke to her on the phone. Look, I have to go"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Albert walked in as Eddie handed him a scotch on the rocks. The elderly American took a seat next to Ash.

"Any news?"

"Yeah she aint thrown erself in the Thames"

"You thought she would?" Ash shrugged as Albert glanced at him. His drink still in his hands.

"Wouldn't av been surprised. She's going to Cardiff"

"One of them was Welsh" Ash nodded as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Eddie called after him.

"Wales Eddie. Bloody Wales"

"What do you want to do that for?" Eddie was genuinely bemused. He had been to Prestatyn as a kid and never been back.

"I dun bloody know" Ash shook his head as he left Albert at the bar.

**A/N Why are they all going to Wales? Hope this chapter hasnt offended anyone. I appologise if it had. Next chapter is my usual T rating. THanks for all the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine More T rated stuff.**

**Bloody Cardiff!**

Emma stared out of the train as a gang of kids jumped on board. The teenagers earned a few disapproving looks as they settled themselves in to the seats. Emma was glad of the distraction as their noise drowned out all thoughts of what she was doing. She had never not been around for Sean. The guilt she felt at leaving him was almost palpable. _But he's a grown man now, he'll be fine._ She reasoned with herself. She smiled at the only girl in the group of teenagers. The blonde seemed to be looking after a slightly younger boy and Emma couldn't help but see the similarities. It made her heart break a little more than it already was. _They are better off without me. Safer without me. _Emma closed her eyes and looked away as the teenagers continued to get dirty looks from the adults on the train.

Emma sighed. It was time to set out on her own anyway. Another year or two and she'd be 30. _Time to stand on my own two feet, it doesn't matter how much I miss the boys. Wales is as good a place as any to start. _She'd been to Barry Butlins as a teenager with her foster family. Sean had loved it. She just wished she could make a start as a grifter there. Something had to be done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey smiled as he saw the kids climb on the train. All the teenagers were laughing and joking as they pushed past. He was glad of the distraction. One of the older boys, no more than fifteen turned to him and laughed.

"Nice suit mister"

"Thank you" Mickey grabbed the boy's wrist. "It's a nice wallet too, that's why I'm going to keep it"

The boy looked aghast as he watched Mickey take his wallet from him. Mickey smiled as he shook his head.

"Takes one to know one" He winked as the boy's eyes widened. "Now, clear off"

The boy nodded before running to find his mates at the other end of the train. Mickey turned to see Emma staring straight at him.

"Hi" Mickey had no idea what else to say. He didn't like to be unsure of himself. It was an alien feeling. Unfortunately since his plan had gone wrong he was feeling more and more unsure of himself, especially where Emma was concerned.

"Michael Stone" Emma shook her head. "Don't you ever listen?"

"Not really. No" Mickey smiled slightly. _At least she hasn't run. That has to be a good sign. He stepped towards her as the teenager he saw earlier caught his eye. The young boy shook his head._

"Women trouble eh mister?"

"Oh like you wouldn't believe" Emma smirked as she saw Mickey walk towards her. She held his gaze as he sat down next to her.

"I asked you to do two small things" She wasn't sure whether to hug him or hit him.

"Sean is fine. Missing his big sister and worried sick but fine. Ash is annoyed, Eddie is bemused and well Albert is Albert"

"And what about you?"

"Me? I am not doing very well at all. You see" He paused as he looked directly at her "You see, two of the people I care about most are hurt. And both are being as pig headed as each other. I cant get my head around that. Especially when they were both sat in Eddie's bar with me when we stressed the importance of sticking together. Always. You remember when we had your father as the mark? We. Stick. Together"

Emma shook her head as he spoke. He really didn't understand.

"I'm fine Mickey. Look after Ash"

"Ash is as tough as old boots. Always has been"

"So am I"

_Mickey smiled as he watched her. Emma wanted everyone to make everyone think she was as tough as old boots. In many ways she was but Mickey knew her too well. Both turned and flashed their tickets as the guard appeared in the carriageway._

_"Yeah, you may be but I'm not. I cant let this mark go. You are too important" _

_Emma held his gaze as he spoke. Suddenly she was unsure of what to say. Mickey knew she had always sensed something between them but he had always told her it was a bad idea to act on it. He had never reciprocated her feelings. There had never been anything between them rather than friendship. Sometimes not even that, sometimes they were merely colleagues. The look in Mickey's eyes at that moment made her re-evaluate everything she had thought._

_"Mickey"_

_She was stunned. Mickey suddenly felt very unsure of himself. He didn't like it one bit. Emma narrowed her eyes slightly as she spoke._

_"This isn't like it was with you and that copper is it? DCI Lucy Bitchface? You playing me like you played her?" Emma watched as he held her gaze "Because Mickey, if it is I swear" Emma wasn't prepared for the flash of hurt that crossed his eyes._

_"No" He sighed "No look, it really isn't. You know me too well"_

_"I ope so Mickey"_

_She covered his hand with hers as he held her gaze. "Are you playing me?"_

_"Never"_

_"Family right?"_

_"Yeah family." Emma sighed as she turned back to the window. In two hours she would be in Wales. Cardiff Central Station was only a few miles away. Mickey cursed himself, sure he had said the wrong thing but unsure what. He touched her hand as she looked back to him._

_"Why Wales?"_

_Emma shrugged._

_"To branch out on my own. Prove I can do this"_

_"And Wales because?"_

_"Its far enough away that I cant run back to you. But near enough that I can be with you in hours if Sean needs me"_

_"I wish you would"_

_"What?" Emma was confused_

_"Run back to me" Mickey swallowed "er us"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ash walked along the train platform. He did not want to go to Wales. He had an ex girlfriend in Wrexham and that was enough. He sipped his coffee as he watched Sean pace the platform. Albert sat on the bench behind them._

_"Remind me Albert" Sean turned to him "Why aren't you coming?"_

_"Sean my friend. I am an old man. Travelling is not good for the constitution"_

_"You went to Las Vegas a few months ago!" Sean shook his head as the train began pulling in to the station._

_"He aint coming and that is that" Ash snapped. Albert nodded and walked towards the two younger men._

_"America is different to Wales" Albert patted Sean on the back. _

_"What? Why?"_

_"America isn't Welsh" Albert watched as Ash chuckled slightly. Sean was completely lost. He had no idea what history his old friends had in Wales, and he knew he wasn't about to find out. The train stopped as people began swarming the platform. Ash smiled as he pushed Sean onto the train in front of him._

_"Oh good luck" Albert waved as Sean frowned. _

_"Thanks for that" Ash threw his bag on the seat. _

_"Oh Ash?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Bring them home. Bring Mickey and Emma home"_

_"I intend to mate. I intend to" Ash smiled slightly before the door to the train closed._

**_A/N Next chapter the gang get to Wales! THanks for the reviews. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine More T rated stuff.**

**Cymru Am Byth?  
**

Ash stared out of the train windows as the train crossed the boarder into Wales. He really was not looking forward to spending time in Wales. He watched the greenery and countryside pass him as Sean retook his seat opposite him.

"Why would Emma go to Wales?" Ash narrowed his eyes and watched as the younger man shrugged.

"Cardiff is ok" Sean sighed.

"Right, I've been to Cardiff. I've been to Swansea. Served time in HMP Swansea when I was your age. I've been to Barry Island and eaten candyfloss in Porthcawl. For crying out loud I even been to the bloody Rhondda. A long con years ago before you ask" He pointed his pop bottle towards Sean "What I am asking you is why would Emma go there?"

Sean sighed as he looked around the almost empty train. He knew Emma must have a reason for going to Wales. "We aint been there for years. When Mum died we went in to care yeah? One school holiday, I must av been 10? We went to Barry Butlins with a foster family we were with. It was the one time we were properly 'appy. Emma loved it. Twelve years old and pulled off her first con there" He shook his head, proud beyond belief of his older sister.

"A grifter from the start" Ash shook his head

"Yeah"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stood on platform one of Cardiff Central Train Station next to Mickey as the rest of the passengers scurried past them. Mickey raised his eyebrows as Emma began to walk away. He was bemused, she knew exactly where she was going.

"Emma?"

"Yeah"

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to the resteraunt in the concourse to get something to eat. You. Are going on the train back to London!" Emma watched as Mickey shook his head

"You know as well as I do that isnt going to happen" Mickey held her gaze for a moment as the world around them continued on oblivious to the drama going on in front of them. He stepped closer to her.

"Mickey" Emma knew she was loosing the argument. He wasnt going to run back to London, however much she wanted him to. At that moment Emma wasnt sure she did want him to leave.

"Let's see" He ushered her towards the lifts as she closed her eyes "Marriot? Hilton? Where are you going to stay? Cardiff certainly has had alot of regeneration since I was here last" He watched as she raised her eyebrows.

"You left London? Voluntarily?" She scoffed as they walked along the pavement outside the station. A Big Issue vendor laughed as she tried to sell the magazine. Mickey dug for change in his pocket as Emma waited. Buses in the adjoining bus station made it difficult to talk as coaches and buses pulled noisily out of the station. Mickey looked across the street towards the fast food resteraunt. Sighing heavily he steered Emma towards it.

"Mickey?"

"We need a plan. And a place to stay"

"Not at one of the big hotels. There's a B&B on Cathedral Rd"

"How do you know that?" Mickey was genuinely amused. Emma shrugged her shoulders as she watched Mickey stare at her.

"You aint the only one that has travelled. Look Mickey, I appreciate you doing this honest. But this is my problem. It's mine to solve. I have to do this on my own. You don't have to worry about me" Emma sighed as a waitress left their coffee and take away meals in front of them. Mickey tried not to wrinkle his nose in disgust at the skinny chips.

"I didn't follow you to stop you" He picked up one of the chips before putting it back down.

"Why did you follow me? I asked you on the train but you didn't answer me. Not properly anyway" Emma stared at him over her coffee cup. Things with her and Mickey had always been intense. They had always looked out for each other but neither had admitted why. Mickey sighed as he watched the buses leave the station through the glass window of the resteraunt.

"The mark. We hadn't finished with him yet."

"Thats what all this is about? All this oh come home Emma bullshit is about finishing a job?" She shook her head angrily as other diners turned to look at her. Mickey knew he was messing up. He was so far out of his comfort zone that he didn't know where to begin. He half wished Ash was with Emma, so he could tell her she was being a dozy mare and to get home. Sighing he looked up to see Emma was preparing to leave. Before he could think he grabbed her hand.

"Emma please"

"Please what Mickey? Because right now I don't know what you want from me. RIght now I have no idea how I am ever going to be able to sleep again without having nightmares. I'm tired Mickey" She sighed as he followed her out of the resteraunt and towards the main road. She was storming ahead as every cell in her body radiated anger and fear.

"Emma" Mickey caught her arm and turned her towards him "Please just listen to me. I know you are tired. So am I. Exhausted."

Emma watched as his dark eyes seemed to cloud over. Shoppers and commuters pushed past them as Mickey guided Emma in to an alleyway behind the main shopping centre. She looked over her shoulder to see that no one had even noticed.

"This is ridiculous" Emma was clearly angry "I need to be on my own. You and the others need to be without me. Sean will be fine. Ash and Albert, ok they will be a bit put out but you'll find someone else to join the team. Someone who can see when a mark is turning on you before he does. Someone who isn't stupid enough to let herself get seperated from the team" She stared at the open collar of his cream shirt, not trusting herself to meet his eyes.

"That's what you think is it?"

"That's the truth" Emma sighed "I may be a grifter but I can still see the truth"

"You think we are better off without you?" Mickey stated as he touched Emma's chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Well you are wrong"

Before Emma could say another word Mickey kissed her. The chaste kiss was over in seconds but Emma was speechless. The almost constant Cardiff drizzle began to worsen as she held his gaze. Mickey began to panic.

"Oh Emma, I mean. I didn't mean to offend you. After what you know" Emma pulled a face as she tried to discern a sentance from the jumble of words that were falling out of Mickey's mouth.

"You didn't offend me, surprised me though" She smiled as Mickey felt her touch his lips with her index finger. "Stop panicking."

Mickey nodded as he forced himself not to kiss her again. _It was too soon after everything. It's Emma you idiot! What are you thinking? She is Sean's sister! Your mate and she nearly got killed because your plan went wrong. _As if reading every thought that passed through his mind Emma shook her head slightly before pulling her hand away. Mickey immediately missed the contact, not that he would admit it.

"Oh" Was the only coherant word he could think of as she took his hand.

"You want to finish the job? Go after the mark?" Emma still couldn't bring herself to say the Russian's name. It was too personal, even more so than when Rex Kennedy had been the target. Mickey nodded as she smiled.

"Good because I know where he is staying" She walked away as Mickey shook his head and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albert sat in the bar drinking Eddie's finest scotch as the bar owner cleaned up. He was enjoying the peace and quiet but wondered what his friends were doing. Eddie poured himself a glass of pop as he took his seat opposite the elderly American.

"So they've all gone to Wales like?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Business Eddie"

"The kinda business that is going to get the bizzies raiding this place?" Eddie was startled as Albert rolled his eyes.

"Eddie, that was one time. Where is your sense of adventure? A police raid was just part of the course in those days. Nothing was found." Eddie shrugged as Albert sighed.

"You are worried about them aren't you Albert? It's not like you to worry" Eddie watched as the elderly man met his eyes.

"I know worry is not an emotion I am familiar with" He sighed "But the thought of them all over the place in Wales. Yes that worries me"

Eddie placed his tea towel on the counter top as Albert rested his head on one palm. He was glad there was no one else in the bar. He was genuinely surprised that Albert was worried about the others. The more he thought about it the more he was certain his four friends had just walked head first into trouble.

**A/N Is Albert right to be worried? Does Emma have a plan?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine More T rated stuff.**

**I'm With You**

Sean wandered along the platform as Ash grumbled behind him. He really did not want to be in Wales. He was certain that everywhere he looked his ex girlfriend was likely to pop up. It didn't matter that Wrexham was miles away from Cardiff. It was still Wales and it was still too close for comfort. The train was pulling out of the station as the announcer drowned out all chance at speach. Ash winced as the elecronic voice told everyone the train to Penarth was at platform 7. It repeated the announcement in Welsh, much to Ash's annoyance.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nuffin" Ash glared as Sean sighed.

"It's Cardiff. The capital of Wales. Not Colditz"

"Let jus find those two and get 'ome"

Sean smiled as he shook his head. He knew Ash was worried about Emma and Mickey "Ash? Come on"

"Nah it aint right mate. I dun like it one bit"

"What?"

"Emma going off on her own. Stupid cow" He leant heavily on the barrier as his ribs screamed in protest. Sean was about to scream at him when he saw how pale his friend had become.

"Bloody Hell Ash!"

"I'm alright" He gasped for breath as Sean half dragged him to the taxi rank.

"You don't look alright mate" Sean bundled him into the taxi as the driver started the engine. "Nearest A&E please mate"

"You sure you don't want an ambulance?" The middle aged man looked over his shoulder. Ash held his ribs as he tried to force air in and out of his lungs. Every breath was like a stab in the chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stared up at the old Victorian house as Mickey took her hand. He was exhausted and fed up of trying to get Emma to listen. He knew none of his team, with maybe the exeption of Sean had got any sleep since the night the con had gone wrong. Emma smiled slightly, she had to admit that she liked this vulnerable side to Mickey. It was a side very few people got to see. Ten minutes later Bessie Morgan was showing Mr and Mrs Morgan to the back room of her B&B. The flowery wallpaper adn the double bed took them both by surprise. It was Mickey that recovered fastest.

"Thank you" Mickey smiled at the old woman as he loosened his tie. The little old woman nodded and left.

"They used to have twin beds in every room" Emma sat on the bed.

"Don't worry about it" He smiled as she sighed.

"You are doing that alot lately" He watched as she raised her eyebrows.

"Doing what?"

"Sighing"

Emma shrugged her shoulders as she looked away "It's either that or cry. And I have wasted too many tears" Mickey nodded as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Don't cry" He smiled slightly "Oh, Em don't cry"

Before either of them new what was happening they were in each others arms. The first chaste kiss was followed by another more passionate kiss as Emma took the lead. Mickey let her, he knew she needed to be in charge after everything that happened. He pulled away as the need for oxygen became too great. Resting his forehead on hers he closed his eyes.

"We need to get some sleep. Not going to be able to sort this out if we're both exhausted"

Emma nodded as she shuffled further on to the bed. Mickey stood up and kicked off his shoes before walking towards the uncomfortable chair next to the window. Emma frowned when she saw what he was doing and reached out her hand.

"That will do your back right in" He looked at the lumpy chair and had to agree. He glanced at Emma before shrugging.

"I've slept in worse places. My back can handle that"

"Come here" She held out her hand. "It's ok. I trust you Mickey"

No words were needed as he took her hand. He lay next to her on the bed as Emma curled on her side to face him. He was asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. Emma sighed as she stared at him, quietly whispering "What have I done to you?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sean paced the A&E waiting room hoping that the nurses or doctor would let him know what was happening to Ash. The fixer had been almost grey when they had finally reached the hospital. He heard a few medical words but he didn't know what they meant. He spotted a coffee machine in the corner and began digging in his pocket for change when a young nurse walked up to him.

"Are you with Ash Morgan?"

"Yeah" He smiled

"Are you family?" She noticed how he ran his eyes over her and blushed. "He asked if you had managed to contact the rest of the family"

"I'm his nephew. Not yet. My sister has switched her mobile off and my brother in law isn't answering" Sean shrugged his shoulders.

"You can see him in a minute. He's been very lucky, you know he broke five ribs in total? Two on the left and three on the right. One of the ribs has punctured his lung. Thats why he was having such a hard time breathing. We've given him some painkillers, oxygen and the doctor has inserted a chest drain"

"He's gonna be alright though, isn't he?" Sean had a pathological dislike of hospitals since his mum had gone in and never come home. He hated to think the same would happen to Ash. He watched as the young nurse smiled and ushered him in to the Trauma Bay.

"Follow me" She smiled as Sean walked behind her. He saw Ash roll his eyes.

"Uncle Ash!" Sean watched as Ash pulled a face.

"Did you get hold of Mickey?"

"Not yet"

"Find your sister. Thats why we came down ere innit? Bleedin ell most people run away to London. Not your Emma, she 'as to be different. She 'as to run to bloody Cardiff of all places"

"Yeah"

"Look, we can still catch up with them"

"Keep that mask on" Ash rolled his eyes as the nurse ordered him to put his oxygen back on. Sean turned and flashed the nurse his best charm smile.

"Stop scaring the poor girl and find your sister. Aslong as they are ok there is no good reason we can't go after the mark. I want him to pay for doing this to me, for hurting Emma" Ash narrowed his eyes as Sean nodded.

"You've got an idea"

"Ring Mickey. Get the team back together and then we 'ave 'alf a change of stopping this scumbag in his tracks" Ash had trouble finishing his sentance as he put the oxygen mask back on.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Albert sat in front of the laptop as Eddie continued to work around him. The others had taught him basic computer skills but new technology was not his strong point. He glared at the image of the Russian on the screen.

"So, Viktor Borienskov you have a business deal in South Wales do you? Well, we'll see about that" He shook his head as Eddie handed him a coffee. He smiled as he stared at the screen. It had become clear Emma hadn't run away. She had gone after the mark.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma smiled slightly as she saw Mickey was fast asleep with his arm draped over her waist. It was as if he was subconsiously made a decision to make sure that she was not going to run away while he was asleep. He looked so relaxed Emma really didn't want to disturb him. She closed her own eyes and tried to remember why she had wanted to work on her own in the first place.

xxxxxxxx

Mickey woke as he felt something hit him in the chest. His eyes snapped open as he realised Emma was having a nightmare.

"Hey, hey" Emma continued to hit out as he caught her wrists. Her eyes snapped open.

"I" She gasped as she realised where she was. Mickey smiled sadly as he saw tears fill her eyes.

"It's ok" He soothed "It's ok" He pulled her in to his arms as she buried her face in his shirt. He tightened his hold on her and almost swore when he heard his mobile phone ring. Emma pulled out of his arms as he stood up.

"Yeah? What? God, is he alright?" Mickey sat up as he listened to Sean explain what had happened to Ash. Emma watched as Mickey began to pace the room.

"Where are you? Guys?" He paused "Ysbyty what?"

Sean repeated the name of the welsh hospital as best he could. "The big hospital. Middle of the city. Ysbyty Caerdydd" Mickey repeated it back, making sure he had the right place.

"Ysbyty Caerdydd. Cardiff General Hospital." Emma got off the bed as Mickey hung up the phone. She was straightening her skirt and hair as Mickey turned to her.

"Sean and Ash are in Cardiff. Ash is in hospital. His lung collapsed after the beating he took" Mickey was clearly very angry.

"Why are they even here?" Emma grabbed her jacket.

"I told you. We. Stick. Together. No matter what"

"The five Musketeers eh?"

"Yeah and you better get used to it. I'm going to the hospital" Mickey grabbed his own suit jacket from the uncomfy looking chair. Suddenly he was very unsure of himself. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"No" Emma shook her head. Mickey sat down heavily on the bed. He didn't know what to say or do anymore. _Surely she sees how much we need her? How much I need her?_

"I wont be here when you get back" Emma walked to the edge of her bed and touched his chin, forcing her to look up at him. She nearly cried again when she saw the defeat in his dark eyes. "Because I'll be with you"

**A/N Is Ash really ok? What has Albert come up with? What will happen when Emma meets up with the boys again? And can they really get the mark this time? Thank you for all the reviews. More soon x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine I do not own Hustle. Sorry for the delay in updating. Also sorry for the bad language in this !**

**Next Step. **

Sean stared at the tiled floor of the hospital waiting room. He was relieved Mickey was on his way but wasn't really sure what to say to him and Emma when they arrived. He had been desperate to see his sister now he wasn't sure if he knew what to say to her. It was the first time since their mum had died that he wasn't sure how to act. He cringed. His mum had died when he was three. Emma had been five. They had been inseperable ever since. Until now. He cursed his insensitivity. Emma had run to protect him, he knew that now but it didn't make him feel any better. He felt as if something was missing. Since the con had gone wrong it just felt there was a missing piece in the team. He couldn't put a name to what it was but he was sure Ash and Albert had noticed it too.

"Sean!" Mickey called across the busy waiting room of the Accident and Emergency department. Sean stood up as he saw Mickey and his sister. He smiled slightly as he noticed Emma had come with Mickey, he had been concerned she was going to bolt again.

"Em" He smiled as he stepped towards her. He felt his heart constrict as she involuntarily flinched. She hadn't done that since they had left the third foster home in as many years. She'd been 12 then. He smiled slightly as Mickey squeezed Emma's hand.

"Sorry" She sighed "Been doing that alot lately"

"No prob" Sean flashed his best charm smile.

"Ash?" Mickey was worried sick about his old friend. He had known he should have insisted on both Emma and Ash going to hospital after the night in the hotel. Sean glanced back at the floor. He felt sick. Ash was the one person on the team that was practically indestructable. He was the one that was always there.

"Collapsed lung. The doctors said he broke his rib and the bit of bone went in the lung. Or something like that. He's got a chest drain in now" Sean narrowed his eyes as he remembered how pale Ash had been and how he had struggled to breathe. "He says he feels alright. But you know Ash. The doctor asked about family. I lied and said he was mine and Emma's uncle. You Mickey are supposed to be his brother in law." Emma blushed at the insinuation.

"What about actual family?" Emma asked as Mickey stared at the floor.

"His mum died in 1987. Dad left when he was 12, never to be seen again. No siblings, one ex wife in North Wales - Rachel. No kids that he knows of" Mickey shrugged his shoulders. Sean frowned, he was used to the calm and suarve Mickey rather than the worried man he had in front of him.

"So we are his family" Emma sighed.

"Looks like it poor sod" Sean smiled at his sister. All three turned round as the nurse that Sean had been flirting with approached them.

"Hi, are you all with Ash Morgan?" She smiled as Sean nodded.

"This is Lizzy, she's been looking after Uncle Ash" Sean explained. "She's been taking very good care of him"

The young nurse blushed furiously as Emma rolled her eyes. At least Sean hadnt changed she thought to herself. Whenever there was a pretty young woman around he was unable to stop himself from flirting outrageously.

"Are you his niece Emma? He's asking for you. We need to transfer him to the HDU ward shortly but I think he'd be happier if he saw you before he went upstairs" Lizzy smiled as Emma glanced back to Mickey.

"You go, I'll wait with Sean" He smiled as Emma nodded.

"Yeah" Sean smirked "Think Mickey and I need to have a little chat"

Emma glared at Sean as she followed the nurse along the corridor to the Trauma Bay. If the nurse didn't believe the trio she had spoken to weren't Ash's family she didn't show it. Instead she led Emma into the Trauma Bay as she explained Emma was not to keep Ash talking for too long as the porters were on the way to take him to HDU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey sat back on the metal chair in the A&E waiting room. The cold hard metal was uncomfortable and bolted to the floor. He sighed, it was a sign of the times that furniture in an inner city hospital was bolted to the floor to prevent it being used as a weapon against staff and other patients. He closed his eyes as Sean sat next to him.

"Leave it Sean" He addressed the floor.

"No"

"Sean"

"She ran away. Albert contacted me. Seems that scumbag is in Cardiff for a business meeting. Emma would have known that. That's why she ran here. She was coming after him" Sean explained "And what exactly is going on with you and my sister?" Sean glared at his friend. Mickey sighed heavily.

"Yes I know and no I have no idea" He answered honestly.

"You hurt her"

"I wont Sean" Mickey smiled at the younger man. "Honestly I wont"

Sean nodded as he leant back on the metal chair. He hated waiting and he hated not being part of the loop. He closed his eyes for a moment before considering his options. His sister was the most important person in his life, the one constant presence since he was three years old. He opened his eyes and looked at Mickey.

"I dunno what is going on with you and her, but she's been hurt too many times. Please just be careful. She likes people to think she doesn't feel anything but she takes more to heart than you would think" He saw Mickey nod. He remained silent but smiled slightly. _Yeah, me and Emma are more alike than I thought. _Mickey decided to keep that information to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash was seriously fed up. He was lying in a hospital bed surrounded by tubes and drips. He wanted to be out of the hospital and away but knew there was no way he was going to be able to do that for a while. His chest still burned with every breath but he did seem to be able to take a deep breath which was a definate improvement. Glancing down at the chest drain in disgust he didn't notice Emma and Lizzy arrive.

"Uncle Ash" Emma sighed as Lizzy returned to the nursing station.

"Hiya. Are you a sight for sore eyes." He smiled as she stared at him. "Not as bad as it looks. Where the bleedin' ell av you been anyway?"

"You shouldn't have followed me. Does nobody listen to anything I say?" Emma rolled her eyes as Ash shook his head.

"No not when you are being a daft cow" He watched as she raised an eyebrow "Emma, that man is a scumbag. We always knew there was a chance that one day we'd find someone that was a really nasty bastard. We found him."

"I read it wrong. I should never have left you in that room Ash. I am so sorry" Emma took his hand as he reached out to her.

"Thats exactly what I mean. That little scumbag only wins if we let him split us up." Ash frowned "He needs sorting"

"There's this big hotel in the centre of Cardiff. He could be meeting him there" Emma shrugged "Whoever him is. I know he only works with men, chauvanistic prat that he is" She watched as Ash smiled.

"Look, I'm going to be in here for a couple of days. I dun think he is going to meet anyone at a hotel. Too obvious after what happened with us. I reckon it'll be alot more public than that. Before us his last meeting was in Glasgow, in a park." He shook his head.

"You want to go after him" Emma stated rather than asked. "You want to take this mark again"

"Yeah" He smiled slightly "Not for the money. I can't 'elp but think what he did to us, what his thugs did to me and him doing what he did to you"

Emma looked at the floor, anywhere but at Ash. He shook his head. Already angry, he hated seeing Emma look so lost. He remembered the way she had almost closed down while she in the van on the way home. He caught her eye "I can't 'elp but think luv, we weren't the first. I'd like to think we were the last. Stop 'im doing anything like this to anyone else." Emma sighed,

"You've got a plan"

"When 'avent I? Need to talk to Mickey first. This business has really shook him up. I know Sean and Albert are on side. I'd rather get him in London but if Cardiff is where he wants to be ad, then thats fine by me" She shook her head as he held her gaze. "But we are aving 'im Em. I don't want to risk this scum doing this again"

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" Emma stared at him.

"Glad you asked" Ash smiled as two porters arrived. Rolling his eyes he knew the rest of the conversation would have to wait.

**A/N sorry for delay in updating. This really does have a plot in there somewhere. Constructive reviews welcome :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine More T rated stuff. Sorry about the bad language. While I said this is a T think of it as a STRONG T verging on an M!**

**Plans?**

Emma walked out of the trauma bay as the porters came to take Ash to the HDU. She stared at the floor thinking about what Ash had said. Closing her eyes she tried to push the memories of almost a week ago to the back of her mind. Dwelling on what had caused them all to be in Cardiff and what had caused Ash to be in hospital wouldn't do them any good. She instantly felt sick as she remembered the Russian whispering in her ear.

"Emma" Mickey rounded the corner to see her leaning heavily against the wall. She was as pale as a ghost. Mickey touched her shoulder as he repeated her name. She flinched back and then swore under her breath.

"Oh God" She whispered as he pulled her into his arms. If any nurse of doctor saw them it jst seemed that her husband was comforting her. She clung to him as he whispered in her ear.

"You need to see a doctor. Emma you were unconsioud. When I found you..." The words stuck in his throat as he remembered the awful night. He was more worried than ever, Emma had been behaving out of character since the con had gone wrong. He kissed the side of her head as he realised he had been behaving so differently to normal. He had always insisted nothing could or would ever happen between him and Emma. She was a friend. One of his team. They were the best at what they did and didn't need any emotional complications. _Who was I kidding?_ He thought _All the guys knew how I felt about her before I did. So much for reading marks I can't even read myself. _The memory of finding Emma stuck in the hotel room, immobile with her clothes torn. He remembered how he had been afraid to touch her until he had seen her chest moving.

"Hey" Emma hugged him tighter as he buried his face in her neck. It was then she realised just how strongly she felt for him. And that he felt the same way.

"Where's Sean?" She finally realised Sean wasn't there. For a moment she wondered if her little brother knew about her and Mickey. She hoped if he did he would be on their side. She knew he wanted her to be happy.

"He's gone to call Albert and Eddie"

"Eddie?"

"He was worried about you too. Didn't like not having you around" He pulled back as she reached up and brushed a tear away from his face. He blushed. He hadn't realised he had been crying.

"I'm ok Mickey. I am. Ash wants to go after the mark"

Mickey sighed as a young nurse walked past. He instantly ushered Emma along the corridor. "I thought he would" He smirked. Ash never gave up on anything. Mickey wasn't surprised to think his oldest friend wasn't going to back down from this. Even with a chest drain in and hardly able to breathe the fixer was mulling things over.

"I want to go after him too" Emma held Mickey's gaze. She was just as determined as Ash had been.

"Emma"

"Look, I am fine. The next girl that is unlucky enough to come across that scumbag is not going to be so lucky" Emma held his gaze "You said yourself you bet he had been there before, what if he's getting worse? He left me for dead" Emma was beginning to get angry. She knew if Mickey hadn't found her there was a chance the Russian would have returned or sent one of his thugs to finish the job.

"I wish you would see a doctor" He leant against the wall and tried his best charm smile. Emma held his gaze.

"I did"

"When?"

"In London before I rang you. I had to make sure I was going to be well enough to do this. Plus I needed to be sure." She bit her bottom lip "I went to one of those Walk In Centres. The doctor was very nice actually. I lied about what happened of course but basically she said I am fine" Emma watched as Mickey sighed in relief. "She wanted to refer me to a domestic violence counsellor. I felt a bit bad about lying"

"But you are ok?"

"Yeah"

"Thank God" Emma smiled as he looked up at her. "Emma, what actually happened in that hotel room? I know you didn't tell me everything" Mickey watched as she looked away. For a moment he was reminded of the time he and Emma had stood on the balcony as they talked about conning her father and how to look after Sean. He had been worried about her then. Sean was supposedly the focus of everyone's concerns but he had seen how it had affected her.

"I will, one day. Too soon now" She looked at her shoes as she spoke. "Anyway, I am ok, really." She met his eyes as she spoke. "Actually no I am not ok. I am far from ok. I am bloody furious. I need to go after this mark, Mickey I need to do this"

Mickey smiled as she spoke. Some of the old Emma was back, fighting her way through everything. He nodded as they turned and walked along the corridor to the main entrance of the hospital.

"You said Ash has a plan"

"Yeah"

"Right I need you to talk to your brother. I'll call Albert. If we are doing this it isn't going to be the long con. In get it done and go home"

"This isn't about money Mickey" She stopped and faced him as he nodded. He smiled the slight sideways smiled that made her stomach flip.

"I know that" He sighed as she nodded. "It's about so much more"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Following me" She smiled as he touched her hand.

"Only you Emms, only for you". Neither of them noticed Sean walk towards them along the corridor as they stared at each other. Sean shook his head and smiled slightly

"Think Eddie owes me that £5 now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash smiled as he looked around the ward he wondered how he was ever going to help put the con back into practice. He smirked as he saw the Ward Sister glance at him. _No Ash don't go there _He saw the way the woman stared at him, it was clear there was going to be very little he could get away with while he was in hospital. He only hoped he wasn't stuck in there for too long and that the others would be able to put into action what he and Albert had talked about earlier in the day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure about this?"

"Look, Albert I dont think this is our call that's all. Ash and Emma need to be the ones to do this" Sean paced up and down along the main entrance to the hospital as he listed to Albert on the other end of the phone. The older man sighed heavily.

"Yes of course" He paused "How long is Ash going to be incapacitated? I hear collapsed lungs are pretty serious"

"I know" Sean sighed "Look the nurse I spoke to thinks Ash is going to be out of action for at least a couple of weeks."

"Leave it with me Sean. I have a friend in Newport and I may actually have to pay him a visit" Albert laughed as he heard Sean gasp. Eddie looked up from his newspaper as he heard Albert suggest leaving England.

"You have a contact in Wales?" Eddie almost shouted. Sean overheard him and laughed.

"My dear boys, you should know by now I have contacts everywhere. Sean, Eddie and I will be in Wales by later tonight. I will call you when we reach the border." Sean agreed as Albert hung up the phone. He smiled as he saw the genuine look of shock on Eddie's face.

"You want me to come to Wales like?" Eddie was genuinely amazed "What about the bar?"

"Your niece is still here isn't she? She can look after it for a few days. Come on Eddie. Emma and Ash are your friends. They need our help" Albert knew playing on the landlord's better nature would work.

"You have contacts in Wales"

"That I do. She will help us but I have to leave now, so are you in?" Albert was beginning to wonder about the wisdom of bringing Eddie along, and they hadn't even reached the front door, never mind the Anglo-Welsh border.

"Yeah" Eddie smiled "Yeah, let's go"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Next time more action and less angst. Will Albert and Eddie really be able to help and will Sean get his money? Can Emma really just treat it as a normal con or is it just too personal? Reviews=faster updates!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine More T rated stuff. **

**The Con is On**

**"**Roath Park?" Sean watched as Albert nodded. The elderly American sat next to Sean as he spoke.

"Yeah, Roath Park" Albert nodded "One of the most beautiful parts of the city. You see Sean Cardiff is the capital city of Wales but it is also full of beautiful scenary" He watched as Ash rolled his eyes.

"Roath Park is nothing Sean" Ash started "He really wanted to sell Cardiff Castle"

Mickey and Sean glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Hey don't look like that. How many times have we sold The Ritz this year?" Albert looked as his younger companions. Emma smiled.

"More times than is polite" Ash smirked as he answered.

"But Roath Park? That's something else altogether. Why would he want a park anyway?" Emma asked.

"Not the park itself. The conservatory in the park. I think we should sell the conservatory" Albert watched as Mickey smiled. It was a new twist on a classic con. Emma and Sean frowned.

"Who really owns the park anyway?" Sean asked

"The City Council, Parks Section" Mickey answered. "It was donated to the city of Cardiff by the then Marquess of Bute in 1877. It was created from Marshlands" Mickey had clearly found time to read tourist information. Ash held his side as he tried not to laugh.

"This is so bloody stupid it could actually work" He laughed

"He could find out the park is publicly owned. That the Council own it. There is a chance he'll work it all out on his own. From what I saw" Emma stared at the bedsheet Ash laid on. "He is far from stupid"

"But he is greedy" Albert answered "Look, yes he could nip in to town, go to the public library if he wants to. We can't prevent him from doing so. But there is a friend of mine Myfanwy Evans. She works at the library, has done since she came out of prison 23 years ago" Albert smiled as he remembered the tiny welsh woman he had befriended.

"Why was she in prison Albert?" Sean asked.

"Same reason Mickey was" Albert sighed "Other than that I don't ask. A lady has to have her privacy" He looked at Emma as she met his gaze. She smiled, relieved. It seemed Albert had given the other men a silent warning that she was not to be questioned any further over what had happened when the con had gone wrong.

"So how will this work?" Sean glanced at Mickey before glancing back at Emma. He still didn't like the idea of Mickey with his sister but he had to admit that they had known Mickey long enough to trust him. He glared at the floor, _if I hadn't been such a brat when we met Mickey and Ash maybe Emma would have been safer. She would certainly have been happier than she has been. She's 29 she aint a kid anymore. Let her be happy, if that's with Mickey then so be it. _He turned his attention back to Mickey as he realised his friend was speaking.

"Albert and I will meet him the day after tomorrow"

"But" Emma glanced at him.

"He's a racist. I know, but he is also increadibly greedy and we can use that to our advantage. I also know he is staying at the big hotel in the centre of the city. Sean, you are to plant a camera in his room. Do it when we are at the meeting. Eddie can help you" Mickey tried not to look at Emma.

"What about me? Ash is stuck here I know that but there has to be something I can do" Emma was terrifed but it had been her that had convinced Mickey to take the mark, she had to be a part of it.

"This isn't going to be easy" Mickey held her gaze. For a moment it felt like there was no one else in the room "You have to stay away from the park. Keep out of sight"

"Mickey"

"Look, he can't know you and Ash are still alive" Albert explained. "Not yet"

"But" Ash narrowed his eyes. He hadn't known about this part of the plan.

"You will both be needed for the take down at the end. That is if you are both up to it." Mickey was still talking directly to Emma.

"Oh I'm up to it alright" Ash glared. The bleeping monitor and the chest drain in his lung begged to differ.

"If you say so" Sean replied. Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah" Emma could feel herself getting angry. "I say so"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sean glanced out of the hotel window admiring the Cardiff sunrise. He could see the train station in the distance and the city beginning to come to life. If he were there for any other reason he guessed it would be a great place to just visit. But he was there to work. Smiling he realised he had never stayed in a different hotel to his sister. He just hoped Mickey was looking after her. He closed the curtains and picked up his mobile.

"Albert"

"Sean"

"You ready for this?"

"Yes Sean, you know what to do"

Sean smiled as he walked in to the bathroom. He had two hours to shower and get ready. Then he just had to sweet talk the pretty young woman on reception into letting him in to the hotel room opposite. He smiled as the hot water hit him. He had already learnt her name was Leanne and she lived in the Rhondda. He had also learnt she was gullible and very easy to charm. He smiled as he thought of the young brunette. She really was gorgeous, he was going to enjoy himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey woke to find himself alone in the bed. He paused for a moment, certain that Emma had run again. It was only when he rolled onto his side that he saw her staring out of the window.

"Emma?" He watched as she dipped her hair so that her face was obscured by her long blonde hair. He was immediately worried. She didn't answer him, only stood staring over the backstreets of the city with her back to him. He swung his legs from the bed as he realised she was crying.

"Hey" He stood behind her and rested his hands on her arms. "You don't have to do this"

She shook her head before turning to face him. He stepped back, immediately worried about what he saw in her face. She looked utterly defeated.

"I do"

"Emma"

"It hasn't occured to you has it?" Emma watched as Mickey dropped his hands from her sides.

"What?"

"Two years ago. I made a play for you. Made it completely bloody obvious I liked you yet it takes this happening to me and Ash to make you act on it. I'm right aren't I? You liked me as more than a friend even then. If Sean hadn't thrown his dummy out the pram you wouldn't have turned me down. It's guilt that made you follow me here and it's guilt that is keeping you here" Emma watched as Mickey stepped back. He looked as if she had slapped him.

"You are unbelievable" Mickey almost whispered the words.

"I'm right though"

"Partly yeah" Mickey stepped right up to her "Yes if Sean hadn't thrown his dummy out the pram as you put it we may have been together then. Only thing is we wouldn't have been together now. I fancied you, of course I did"

"So?" Emma narrowed her eyes

"But I didn't know you" Mickey was so close she could practically feel the heat from his body "It would have been a fling. I never wanted just a fling, not with you. And yes I did follow you to Cardiff because I felt guilty. I told Sean when we met I would look out for you, that I would behave honourably towards you"

"What?" Emma was annoyed that she had been reduced to one word sentances.

"I felt guilty because I should have been in that room sooner. I felt something had gone wrong but I didn't act on it. I felt guilty because you ran away from us. You should have been able to come to me, I , er us with anything. It seemed like we had all let you down" Mickey was on the verge of tears. He really didn't want to loose Emma, not when they were so close to actually being something. Emma shook her head as she listened to him. She had never thought about it from his side before.

"Oh God" Emma buried her face in her hands.

"I've been married before" He rested his hands on hers and began trying to pry her hands from her face "You know how that worked out. I don't want you to end up hating me like she does"

"I dont hate you Mickey"

"Not yet" He smiled. "But I seem to have that affect on women"

"Oh no you don't" She smiled "You don't get to turn the puppy dog eyes on me"

"Puppy dog eyes?" Mickey smiled back "Emma what do you take me for?"

"A Grifter Michael Stone, a grifter" She let him hold her wrists as he pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"Yeah well that makes two of us" He whispered into her hair. "It was all my fault Em, I am so sorry" He closed his eyes as she hugged him back.

"No it wasn't. It was Boreshinov's fault." She pulled back and kissed him chastely on the lips "What time are you meeting Albert?"

"Oh there's a while yet" He smiled as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hair as she hugged him back.

**A/N OK is anyone reading this? Next chapter Albert and Mickey meet the Russian.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine More T rated stuff. **

**The Park**

Albert decided he liked the way the late Winter sun lit up the park. He sat on the bench watching the ducks on the beautiful lake in the middle of the city. Cardiff really was a city of marked contrast. Modern and hectic as any other city but as pretty and picturesque as any countryside scene in the world. He smiled to himself as he remembered walking through the park the day he had left Cardiff prison over three decades ago. A cellmate had told him about it and he just had to see the park for himself. He decided to take the sun as a good omen.

"Albert" Mickey stared at him.

"We know this man is dangerous" Albert turned to face the younger man. A young girl walked past with her yorkshire terrier at her feet.

"Yes"

"We also know young Emma is not telling us the full story." Albert held up a hand to silence Mickey "Now, I know that is the lady's choice but I am worried about her. Ash is older, he had survived more cons gone askew than most of us. To him it isn't just his ribs that got hurt, it was professional pride too. But with Emma. Well that's very different"

"Yes well. I thought he had killed her. In the hotel room, I thought she was dead" Mickey thought of the way he had found Emma that morning. He thought of the way she had snapped at him before falling into his arms. He missed having her on the con in the early stages but he was glad she wasn't in the park with them that morning.

"And I am an old man Michael. No one is going to expect me to pull a scam like this. Borienshov isn't going to know what has hit him" Albert shook his head as Mickey stared at the floor. He knew when Albert referred to him as Michael he knew he was in trouble. The girl with the yorkshire terrier was a dot on the horizon as Mickey turned back to Albert.

"Ash will be fine. They may even let him out of hospital tomorrow"

"As I say, it is Emma that is worrying me. I see how you feel about the girl but don't let those feelings affect the way you work this con" Albert watched as Mickey blushed.

"How I feel?" Mickey shook his head.

"How long have I known you? Michael it has always been obvious the way you both feel about each other. You were a ladies man until we met Emma and Sean. You have hardly looked at another woman since" Albert watched as Mickey shook his head.

"That isn't true"

"Ah yes the policewoman. DCI Lucy Bitchface as Emma took to calling her. That nearly killed Emma and Ash and I even had bets on whether you only went to dinner with her to make Emma jealous" The American laughed as Mickey's jaw dropped.

"Emma didn't care about that. Not really"

"Oh time to let it go, we have company" Albert stood as Mickey straightened his jacket. It was show time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sean walked along the corridor of the most upmarket hotel in South Wales as if he owned the place. He had spent the last half an hour chatting up Leanne in reception. Unbeknown to the young brunette he had also stolen her key card. It would take seconds to enter the Russian's suite and plant the evidence Ash had given him. His blood boiled at the thought the man had attacked his sister. He didn't know what on earth had happened to Emma the night the con had gone wrong but he knew Emma had changed since. He knew there was no way Emma was going to tell him what had happened. For a moment he thought it was probably best he never found out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ash winced as the doctor removed the chest drain. The nurse smiled as Ash swore, the tube was at least two feet in length and had successfully reinflated his lung. Somehow the thought of the drain in his chest was much worse now he didn't need it to save his life. The monitor he was attached to bleeped as he held his breath.

"Mr Morgan, you can breathe normally. We will get you a chest xray shortly"

"Thanks" Ash winced as the medics left the room. Ash checked his watch. If he was right, Eddie should have set up the part of the plan they had discussed the night before. He rolled his eyes as he thought of how out of his depth the nightclub landlord really was. He dug his mobile out of the bedside table and checked the messages.

"Oh please tell me you know. Please tell me you all bleedin know who we are dealing with this time" Ash closed his eyes as he saw none of the team had replied to any of the text messages. He desperately wanted to anywhere but in a hospital bed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma hated waiting. It seemed everyone had something to do. Even Eddie had been brought in to help out. She walked along the children's play area of the park, hoping that she could do what Mickey asked her to and stay away until they needed her. It was as she neared the Boating Lake she realised her phone was vibrating, signalling a text message. She smiled as she stared at the screen. The smile fell when she read the message Ash had sent her. Her heart rate increased dramatically as she stuffed the phone back in her pocket.

"Oh God, Mickey" She almost broke into a run as she saw Mickey and Albert stand to greet the Russian man and his bodyguard. She stopped and stared as a wave of nausea washed over her. _Too late, why am I always too late! _Emma tried to catch her breath as she wondered how her, Sean and an injured Ash were ever going to get Mickey and Albert out of what looked like a mafiosa style trap. She stepped behind an ice cream van as she saw Mickey stare right at her. All she could do was hope Mickey had got the same text she had and knew what to do because right at that moment she was lost.

**A/N Short chapter I know. More soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine More T rated stuff. **

**Open your Eyes**

Emma watched as Mickey and Albert walked away with the Russian and his sidekick. Her heart was hammering in her chest like a jackhammer. _The Mafia? The bloody Mafia? How the hell did they get involved? How did we not know? Oh my God. Albert! Mickey! My Mickey. When did he become my Mickey? _She bit her bottom lip as she watched Mickey turn back to face her. She had no idea what to do. Her mobile vibrated in her pocket again as she felt herself begin to panic. The man that had attacked her and had Ash beaten up was just feet away and taking Mickey and Albert God knew where.

"No" She narrowed her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. She ignored her mobile until it rang again.

"What?" She hissed into the phone as Sean spoke.

"Alright?" He closed the hotel room door as he spoke.

"No, not alright Sean" Emma began trying to follow her friends.

"Want a bit of good news? Ash is here. Out of hospital and here with me and Eddie. Where are you?" Sean sat on the bed as Eddie paced the room.

Emma closed her eyes as she realised there was no way she could keep up with the men that had apparently taken her friends. She sat on the bench they had vacated and listened to her brother.

"Ash has been discharged? When?" She really didnt believe Ash had left the hospital with the doctor's blessing.

"Half hour ago" Ash answered as he took the phone from Sean. "Look, I know these Russians have a bit more about them than we first thought. Don't worry though. As soon as I found out I got a message to Albert. They know"

"They know and they just willingly walked off with them?"

"Ad to, they want this arsehole to think he's buying a little piece of Welsh history. They had to go with them, yeah" Ash closed his eyes. He knew Emma and Mickey were close, he suspected they were more than just friends these days. What he didn't need was Mickey going on a con out of revenge. This was more than that. He also knew he had to keep Emma focused if was ever going to get the con off the ground.

"Yeah" Emma leant back as she watched a young couple push a buggy along the path next to her. The baby in the pram gurgled happily as the father draped an arm around the woman pushing the pram. She wanted to cry, knowing that was the kind of life she was never ever going to have. Her and Mickey were not like that. She closed her eyes and returned her attention back to Ash as he carried on talking.

"Emma, leave them to it. I've got a feed on the CCTV cameras. Get back to the cafe. Eddie will meet you in ten minutes" Ash spoke firmly. Emma nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

xxxxx

Mickey walked alongside Albert. He wanted to kill the man in front of him but knew with Albert there he would have to keep his temper in line. It would do no good to anyone if he lashed out now. He had to be clever. The mark was cunning, clever and a practiced liar. Mickey smiled and continued to charm the Russian. He remembered Emma telling him he could charm the birds from the trees. _Well, I've got to do more than charm this idiot. You are going down my friend. Borenskiov you are not going to know what hit you. Don't care if you think you are the big Russian mafia man. I am taking you down. _Mickey thought to himself as Albert paused infront of the lake.

"Well, gentlemen" Albert smiled.

"Well what" Borenskiov turned to him.

"This is it. What you have been waiting for. One of the many sights in Roath Park. The landmark has been in my wife's family for many many years" Albert stayed with the cover story Ash had concocted for him.

"Your wife's? Why is she not here?"

"I regret my wife, Emma" Albert sighed as he looked towards Mickey for a moment "Is not in the best of health. Also, she has no head for business. You know what women are like" Albert watched as the Russian smiled.

"Women do not mix with business" Borenskiov smirked as Mickey resisted the urge to punch him.

"Quite" Albert shot Mickey a warning look as he continued to sell the story to the Russian.

"You interested or not?" Mickey turned to the two men. "You know we ain't really got all day"

"Forgive my young friend" Albert glared. The Cardiff sunshine had been replaced by the grey menacing clouds. The weather was beginning to match Mickey's mood. He knew he was supposed to be there to act as muscle for Albert but he was beginning to think like a hired thug. _This man left Ash for dead. He tried to kill my best and oldest friend. He hurt Emma. God he hurt her, not just physically either. God help me but I want to kill him. No that's too good. Keep it together Michael, come on keep it together._ He glared at the taller, thicker set man and drew his lips into a tight smile. He could see Albert had him. Hook line and sinker.

"I will not give you the money now"

"Of course not" Albert smiled reassuringly. The Russian bodyguard was clearly feeling threatened by Mickey. He glared at Mickey who just smiled in return.

"I will meet you tomorrow"

"That sounds satisfactory. I may even bring my wife, so she can see this is all above board and legal. My darling Emma does tend to worry about these things" Albert sighed.

"They may be no good in the board room but I find it is always better to keep our women happy" Borenskiov smiled.

"I agree" Albert laughed. He was amazed he was a much better actor than Mickey.

"So we will meet tomorrow"

"Yes" Albert confirmed "I know a place in Cardiff Bay, wonderful food. Beautiful view of the Bay. How about 2pm tomorrow?"

"Very civilised" Boreskiov smiled.

"Yeah" Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Very"

"You bring your wife, but I am afraid I have no lady companion at the moment"

"Really? You do surprise me" Albert was secretly relieved. "Still, I am sure that wont be forever"

"Tomorrow my friend. I have seen enough, this landmark. This history you sell me, will make me influential no? The Marquess of Bute" Borenskiov beamed. "He would be proud to know his vision is entering the modern age"

"I think he would" Albert lied. "I think my wife's great great grandfather would be delighted. Tomorrow I will have the deeds with me and you will have the cheque with you"

"Yes" Boreskiov laughed "Tomorrow 2pm. I will give you three million pounds then I will have my piece of history"

"Indeed" Albert felt sick as he shook the man's hand as the Russians left them there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The mafia Eddie!" Emma felt sick

"Yeah I know" His scouse accent all the more pronounced now they were in Cardiff.

"What if they kill them?"

"No one will kill Mickey or Albert" Eddie smiled reassuringly.

"I dunno" Sean joined in "I've wanted to a couple of times"

"Shut up Sean" Emma glared. "You have no idea what they have walked in on"

"And I suppose you do!" Sean stood up and stormed off as Emma hung her head in her hands.

"YES!" Emma stood up and glared at him. She was visibly shaking. "Yes I know what that man is capable of. I know exactly what he can do. If you forgotten it's the reason Ash just ended up in the hospital. It's the reason"

"It's the reason what?" Sean rounded on her.

"Oh shut up Sean"

"It's the reason what?" Sean repeated. Ash got to his feet and crossed towards the siblings. Eddie was stunned he had never seen them really argue before. Not like this.

"Sean" Ash warned as the door to the hotel room opened.

"No I want to hear it" Sean glared as Eddie shook his head.

"I really don't think you do want to know" Eddie nodded towards Sean, trying and failing to warn him what the man behind him was about to scream at him. Emma glared at her brother.

"Sean, please leave it" Emma felt sick. She was worried about Mickey and Albert.

"SHE SAID LEAVE IT" Mickey spoke quietly in Sean's ear as Emma stormed past them and walked out of the most expensive hotel in Cardiff feeling more cheap than she had done in years.

xxxxxxxxx

The rain poured down on the pavements as Emma walked along. She was headed back to the B&B, having no desire to be anywhere near the posh hotel when the mark returned. She knew Sean had managed to bug the room and Ash was watching them on the laptop. She had to be on her own, she had to be away from her brother. She had been so close to telling the truth, she knew she couldn't. It wasn't until she put the key in her room door at the B&B that she could let the tears fall. She would wait until she was safely locked in the little guest house on Cathedral Road and then she could cry, knowing that Albert and Mickey had arrived back, that Sean, Eddie and Ash should be able to get the information they needed. As she reached the small hotel she stopped in her tracks.

"Hello Emma"

"Albert"

"I think you need to talk to someone. If you can't talk to Sean and you won't talk to Mickey or Ash then it may aswell be me" Albert looked up.

"Nothing to say"

"No, nothing to say that could shock me. I'm an old man"

"Albert" Emma sat on the wooden bench next to her, the rain had settled to a drizzle. She was already soaked.

"I know, I know. But Emma, I am an old man. I have seen more cons go wrong than you can possibly imagine. Nothing you can say will shock me. And I know from experience you will have to tell someone before it destroys you. And if it destroys you it will destroy Mickey and I can't have that" Albert held her gaze.

"Mickey?" Emma turned to face him. She was suddenly concerned.

"He loves you"

"What?"

"Emma, you are an intelligent girl. Open your eyes" Albert tapped her knee. "Come on I'll buy you lunch and you can either sit there in silence and eat or we can talk. At least I know I've tried"

"Ok" Emma sighed "Ok"

**A/N Sorry for delay in updating. Not much more left now xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter verges on a T+, almost an M. **

**Voice of Experience**

Emma sat in the small cafe watching the rain hit the windows. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back in time and have her life back before they had gone after the mark in the first place. She smiled slightly as she sensed Albert staring at her. She knew he was right, if she wasn't careful her argument with Sean would begin to affect the whole team. _A team I didn't want to be part of anymore this time last week. Oh God, has it only been a week?_

"Emma"

"I'm fine Albert" She smiled slightly "I am fine"

"No, but I hope you will be" He drank his tea as Emma shook her head and returned to staring out of the window.

"You know something? I've known Mickey all his adult life. He is very good at his job" Albert watched as she nodded, a slight smile on her lips. It seemed to be an involuntary response since she had come to Cardiff. Everytime his name was mentioned she seemed to smile a little.

"I know"

"The only times I have seen his mask slip, the only times he has come close to loosing the plot was when Lucy Bridgewater wanted to arrest us all." Albert lied. He knew Mickey had been in the game the entire time Lucy had been tailing them. He knew Mickey would never have let Lucy arrest them. Emma didn't know that and it had been the first time Albert had noted Emma was slightly jealous of the apparent attraction between Mickey and the DCI that had made her name arresting the world's best known con artist.

"He thought you would die in prison. We could have got twenty years" Emma explained "He cares about you. We all do" Emma sighed.

"I know" Albert smiled as he set his cup back on the table "I appreciate it. I really do. I think of you all as my family. The only real family I've had"

Emma nodded as the veteran grifter sighed. "Mickey is a good man"

"Yes he is." Albert watched the young woman opposite him "The only other times was when you were missing. I really thought he was going to get himself in trouble. The idea that you were alone and upset nearly killed him"

"I"

"I told you how he feels about you" Albert sighed "I think you feel the same way"

Emma stared at the untouched coffee in front of her. She knew Albert was right. She stared at the drink wondering how she could answer Albert. She did love Mickey but he had been right, whatever was happening between them could come between the team. She couldn't let it. The guys needed everyone in the game to do what they did. Especially now.

"You do? Don't you?" Albert watched as Emma gave a slight nod.

"I knew it" Albert smiled. "In that case I suggest you sort things out"

"How? What is there to sort out Albert? What is there? Nothing more can happen between Mickey and I. Nothing more than has already happened anyway." Emma closed her eyes, she was determined not to cry in front of Albert. She knew he would tell Mickey and the others.

"Sort out how you feel" Albert touched her hand again "Not just about Mickey. That is obvious, and if you and he don't get your acts together I will personally knock your heads together. No, I mean about what happened in the hotel. More happened than you told us" He watched as Emma finally dragged her eyes to meet his.

"Albert"

"I told you, I've been in this business longer than most" He sighed heavily "I've seen a million cons go well. I've seen twice as many go wrong. We did everything we could to make that work. We went after him with precision planning but honestly I think he would have done what he did to you and Ash if you hadn't been grifters. I think he has done it before and I would like it stopped"

"I messed up" Emma watched as the older man raised an eyebrow.

"How? You kept to your cover story. You did exactly as we planned. As did Ash. If you messed up surely he did too?"

"No" Emma shook her head "Ash did nothing wrong. He was flawless. Absolutely stuck to his story. Great considering he is the fixer" She smiled as she thought of her friend.

"But he still got hurt" Albert watched as she covered her face with her hands. "But it wasn't his fault"

Emma shook her head as he took one of her hands. She sniffed and looked away from him, back at the rain soaked pavements as she heard Albert tut.

"So ipso facto what happened to you was not your fault either. Learn from it of course. Learn that in this world there are some evil people that will hurt whoever they can for their own gain. Whatever that gain may be" He stared at her face until she looked at him. "But learn this too, there are people like Ash, Sean, Eddie, Me and Mickey that love you and will not let anything happen to you if we can help it. You say what went wrong was your fault. You know something? I've had the same discussion with Sean. Also with Ash and Mickey. Eddie has no clue what's going on around him" He smiled slightly as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Eddie?"

"He sees things aren't right"

"Oh"

"But Mickey. He feels like he let you and Ash down. When you ran it confirmed that he had lost it. That he couldn't protect the people he cares about. The woman he's in love with" Albert watched as she blushed.

"It wasn't his fault" Emma met the older man's eye "None of this is Mickey's fault."

"I know" Albert nodded "I know that. But he cares about his team more than you know. Give him a chance. Let's finish this con and go home. But just give him a chance to show you who Michael Stone really is" Albert stood and walked to the counter to pay as Emma tightened her coat around her. For the first time in a long time she felt more like her old self. She adored her family and had always secretly hoped Mickey felt the same way about her as she had always done about him. _Hasn't he shown you that? Since we got here? Hasn't Mickey showed you that? If Albert is right it wasn't just to get you back on the team. _She let Albert walk her back to the B&B, hoping that the meet the next day went well and meant she could go home.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You" Ash pointed at Sean "Really need to put a sock in it sometimes"

"Me? What did I do?" Sean was sat on the sofa in the hotel room as Mickey shot him a filthy look.

"And you Mickey need to cool down." Ash watched as Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Look, I aint just been sat on me arse in that hospital. Borie watsit has his heart set on buying a little piece of Welsh history yeah? Probably reckons it'll make him one of the hot shots in Russia, give him a bit of Kudos"

"Yeah" Sean turned to him.

"And 2 pm tomorrow we'll be selling him what we know is a fake. Taking him for millions of pounds and for some reason that doesn't make what 'appened to me and Emma feel any better. I have never and I mean never hated a mark as much as I 'ate this piece of scum." Ash lowered his voice dangerously as Mickey turned to face him.

"Albert and I will meet him tomorrow" Mickey held his friend's gaze.

"Yeah and that's why I've been working on these deeds. It has to look authentic, of course" He passed the pieces of paper towards the other men. "Av a butchers at that"

"This" Sean picked up the paper "Is brilliant Ash"

"I like to think so" Ash smiled slightly as he leant back in his seat. "But I want to be there. I want to see this scum realise he's been 'ad. That he hasn't beaten us"

"Ash" Mickey didn't like the idea.

"Like when me and Emma were there when the mark was our Dad" Sean nodded in understanding.

"Yeah" Ash watched as Mickey sighed. "Yeah, that job. It changed the way you and Emma felt about him didn't it? I think it might change things for me, especially after all this today."

"So how are we going to do it?" Sean watched as Eddie bit his lip. The barman looked more confused than ever.

"Firstly, Eddie gets us tickets on the first train out of Cardiff. Secondly I am going to talk to Emma. I'll talk to you later" Mickey stood as Sean followed him to the door.

"Look, Mick" Sean watched as Mickey turned.

"Yeah"

"I know what you feel about my sister" Sean watched as Mickey smiled slightly. "She needs you Mick, whatever she says yeah"

"And you no longer want to kill me for so much as looking at her?" Mickey raised an eyebrow. Sean smirked and shook his head.

"No"

"And the reason for that is?" Mickey watched as Sean blushed.

"She's been through enough, not just now but when we were kids. She's been through too much. You make her happy."

"Sean? You sound like a real adult" Mickey teased "I wont hurt her. I promise you I wont hurt her."

Sean nodded and turned back to the others as Mickey left the room wondering whether he had ever really needed Sean's blessing and how on earth he was going to be able to protect his team if Ash and Emma both insisted on turning up at the meet. _That's if she even wants to see me after this. _He shook his head as he walked along the corridor and out into the Cardiff rain.

**A/N Hope someone is still reading this. Not much more left xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine I do not own Hustle. Again this is a very strong T but not quite an M. **

**Understanding**

Emma let Albert walk her back to the small B&B on Cathedral Road as she wondered about what Mickey had actually said to Albert about her. She smiled slightly as she thought of what could happen the next time she saw Mickey.

"Albert" Emma paused as she waited for him to stop walking. "Thanks, for today I mean".

Albert smiled as he faced her, his hands firmly stuck in his pockets. "Nothing to thank me for."

Emma smiled. Albert shook his head in relief, it seemed a little of the old Emma was back.

"Tomorrow"

"Yes, what about it?" Albert began to worry.

"I need to be there" Emma bit her lip as she looked at her friend. "I need to be there at the meet."

"Ok" Albert sighed. "Sleep on it, if you feel the same way in the morning I will ensure you are there. After all that is why you came here isn't it? To finish the job"

"Yeah" Emma nodded "Yes."

"Ok then, get some rest" He squeezed her arm as they stopped outside the B&B. "Talk to Mickey, please. For me."

Emma nodded as he stepped away. Albert had a feeling that Ash would be just as insistant on facing down the man that had nearly destroyed his team. He knew he was going to make sure the con went as planned. Nothing could go wrong again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey had found the walk from the hotel to the B&B the most nerve wracking in his life. He closed his eyes as he pushed the door to the room they rented open.

"Emma, look" He started as he walked in. There was no sign of Emma as he slumped on the bed facing the window. He couldn't he;p but feel angry. He didn't know if he was angry with Emma, the Russians, Sean, himself or all of them combined. He glared at the floor as he tried to compose his thoughts into some order. What he did know for certain that this was the last con he was going to work on. He couldn't stand it any more. _I can't watch them get hurt again. I just can't. I can take a few punches but I really can't stand by and watch Ash get another beating or watch Emma fall apart again. I just can't._ He swiped an angry tear away from his eye as he felt a hand on his back.

"Mickey?"

"I, er, hi"

"Are you ok?" Emma half whispered as he nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah" Mickey closed his eyes, determined not to show her how upset he really was. Mickey Stone did not get upset. It just didn't happen.

"No one ever really thinks how all this affects you do they?" Emma watched as he took a shuddery breath.

"Em"

"Em nothing" She paused as he closed his eyes. "It's always you that looks after us isn't it? It's always you that takes the responsibility" Emma touched his chin, forcing him to look at her "Sometimes it's pretty crap isn't it? Being the grown up."

Mickey smiled slightly as she ran a finger along his chin.

"I'm fine"

"No you are not" Emma held his gaze "I know you Michael Stone I know you care about Ash, Albert, Eddie and Sean. Same as I do. I know it killed you to see Ash in the hospital."

"I care about you too" Mickey sighed.

Emma smiled as he held her hand to his face and kissed her palm.

"I know" she whispered "I know" For a moment the rest of the world seemed to vanish. It was just them as far as Emma was concerned. She held Mickey's gaze as he released her hand.

"Emma"

"Yeah"

"I" he was so close she could feel his words as well as hear his words. This was just them, Emma and Mickey. Mickey and Emma. It was all she had ever wanted but she had no idea whether this was happening for the right reasons. Every con they had done posing as a couple, the way he had followed her to Cardiff, the way they had kissed since then had felt so right. She closed the already minute gap between them as Mickey tightened his hold on her. Before either of them knew it they were kissing like teenagers. It was only the need for air that finally broke them apart. Emma rested a hand against his chest as Mickey rested a hand on the small of her back.

"You know how I feel" Emma held his gaze. "About you I mean." Emma smiled as Mickey nodded.

"Yeah."

"This, well this is all I can, at the moment. After, you know, what happened. I well I."

Mickey nodded, he knew what she was trying to say despite the jumble of words that had fallen from her lips.

"Listen to me" Mickey pulled back slightly "If this is it, if this is you and me you should know something. I can wait. Nothing has to happen tonight" He watched as she smiled slightly. "But tomorrow, tomorrow will be my last con. I can't do this anymore."

"No" Emma frowned "No it can't be."

"I can't watch anyone else I love get hurt. I should have been able to protect you and Ash" Mickey watched as Emma shook her head slightly.

"No, it wasn't your fault. None of this was our fault. Albert helped me see that." Emma rested her head against his forehead.

"I can't do this anymore. Stand by and see you risk getting hurt."

"Then stay" Emma stared at him. "I can't do any of this without you. None of us can."

"Emma, I can't look after you, I think that has been patently obvious over the last few days." He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face as she shook her head.

"I love you Mickey. There I've said it now. I need you with me and if all this mess has taught me anything it's that."

Mickey felt the tears spring to his eyes as she spoke. _When did I get so soft? I'm going to be about as much use as Liability Finch at this rate. She's the only one who has got to me like this. Not even Rachel made me cry. She's special._

"Emma"

"Yeah?"

"I can't loose you." He whispered. "You know this is more than just a fling, don't you? You're in here now." He touched his chest as he spoke. "The thought that anyone hurt you, touched you it kills me." Emma kissed him chastely on the lips as he closed his eyes.

"Then stay. Stay with me." She whispered as he nodded and kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sean stared at the wall opposite his chair as he thought about the planned meet the next day. He hoped Mickey had found his sister and was looking after her. He glanced up as he heard Ash walk over to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Ash. You?" He watched as Ash winced as he sat down.

"I'm always ok me, you know that" Ash tried to hide the pain in his chest. "Apart from feeling like I've been kicked by a few Grand National winners."

"Ash" Albert placed two mugs on the coffee table in front of them. "Tomorrow, Emma wants to be there."

"Where?" Eddie asked.

"At the meet. I think she should. I think you should be there too." Albert watched as Ash smirked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Ash smirked. "You know that."

"Good, good" Albert stood up and walked towards the kitchen counter. "I just need to call Myfanwy." He smiled slightly as he picked up the phone. The con was on.

**A/N Thank you to everyone for reading this. Are they still in character? Please let me know what you think. Not much left now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life got in the way!**

**Awakening.**

Emma woke to find Mickey's arm laying heavily across her waist. She smiled slightly as she looked up to face him. He looked as though he was still sound asleep and she really didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead she decided to watch him for a few moments before waking him. She couldn't resist reaching out and running a finger along his jaw before running it down his arm. It was then his eyes opened.

"Hi." He smiled as she looked down.

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"For waking you."

"Emm, I was already awake." He smiled as she raised her eyes to his.

"You knew?"

"That you were awake and watching me? Yeah." She shook her head slightly.

"Well, we should get up then. Call Ash." She tried to get up but couldn't help but smile as Mickey refused to move, instead tightening his hold on her.

"Nah." He smiled at her. "Not yet. I'm enjoying the view."

Emma rolled her eyes as she felt him move nearer to her. She knew it wasn't like her to be awake so early but it was a big day. She had to make sure everything went to plan. Instead she smiled as Mickey began tracing lazy circles on her back. Mickey grew quiet as she snuggled up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We go home later."

"Yes." Emma smiled, she was looking forward to seeing the old place again. It was then she realised what Mickey was saying. "This is our last morning like this isn't it?" She was suddenly crestfallen. She felt her heart constrict as she closed her eyes.

"In Cardiff, yeah." Mickey ran a finger along her arms, smiling when he noticed the goosebumps he caused. "But we can work something out, when we are home. If you want."

"I'd like that." She opened her eyes as Mickey smiled. "But we have to get through today first."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ash sat at the table thinking about the day ahead. His coffee lay untouched in front of him. It had to work, the sale had to be seen to be legit. He looked up as Albert walked in to the room.

"Morning Ash." He smiled slightly as he picked up his own drink.

"Yeah." Ash nodded as he looked up.

"You ready for this Albert? Your mate ready to help out with this?"

"Yes." He nodded as he sat down. "Myfanwy is going to meet me in the resteraunt downstairs at lunchtime."

"How do you know 'er anyway?" Ash knew Albert had a story behind most things in his life. Usually shared them whether you really wanted to know or not. Albert shook his head, he knew he had been coy as regards his friendship with the welsh woman but he had decided the team didn't need to know.

"I met her along time ago. No need to worry Ash, she is trustworthy." Albert set his cup on the table. "She will meet me and then we will meet Mickey in the Bay before our targets arrive."

"Right." Ash stood up and walked away from the table. "Where's Sean hiding? Please dun tell me he pulled that welsh bird from the hotel?"

"The lovely Leanne? No I think she had eyes for Eddie! Seems she likes the Scouse accent." Albert smiled and shook his head as Sean emerged from his room scratching his head as he blinked the sleep away from his eyes.

"Morning." He yawned as Ash and Albert exchanged glances.

"Leanne preferred Eddie? I can't imagine why looking at that" He pointed at Sean who's jaw hung open. "Get dressed you moron, we ain't got long to sort this out once and for all."

"Eddie. She went off with Eddie!" He shook his head and headed towards the bathroom. Albert chuckled to himself as he checked the time. There had been no sign of Eddie and he couldn't help but wonder where the affable Liverpudlian had got too. He also couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Mickey and Emma. He hoped she had taken his advice.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cardiff rain had given way to sunshine as Mickey took his seat at the tables outside the cafe. He smiled as Albert put the newspaper he was reading away. He waited a moment before turning to the waterfront as seagulls swooped towards the water.

"Did Eddie buy the tickets?"

"Of course. Ash has them." Albert answered. "And Mickey, are you ok with this? Can you keep your temper?"

"Albert. I will be nothing if not professional. The mark is the mark, same as always." Mickey's calm voice did nothing to calm Albert's fears.

"I see." He answered. "You and I both know that isn't quite the truth. This is personal."

"I can do this Albert."

"And you know Ash and Emma are here. Is that going to make a difference? If the Russian sees her?" Albert stared at the younger man,

"I know." Mickey clenched his teeth. "No Albert. You know as well as I do the convincer has already worked. It's just the end game now."

"Good. Good. " Albert nodded as he saw Sean take a seat at the table a few feet away from them. "Here we go." He stood up and watched as the Russian and his henchmen walked towards them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Albert stood and shook the Russian's hand as Sean began to stare at them. Mickey shook his head slightly as Sean looked away.

"I thought the lovely Emma was joining us today." The Russian asked as Mickey fought the urge to punch him.

"Ah yes." Albert shrugged. "She will be here shortly. Delayed unexpectantly. Seems we have some rather disturbing family business that I shall have to attend to when we finish here today."

"Really? I am sorry to hear that."

"Thankyou. My niece, Charlotte may be joining her. So I'd be thankful if it wasn't mentioned. Silly girl got caught up in some nasty business." Albert shot Mickey a warning look.

"Children, such worries. Now can we get down to business?"

"Of course." Albert was relieved Mickey had remained silent. He pulled the deeds Ash had created out of his inside jacket pocket as Mickey rested his elbows on the table.

"The money is all there." Borienskov smiled as he placed the black leather briefcase on the table. Albert nodded.

"I won't be so crude as to check. I trust you'll find everything in this envelope to your satisfaction." Albert smiled as he saw Myfanwy walk towards him.

"Hi." She smiled as she kissd him on the cheek before sitting next to him. "Sorry I'm late. Our Charl was in such a state."

"No problem my love." Albert squeezed her hand as he saw Emma and Ash take a seat next to Sean. "But I think the majority of business is complete. I just need to get this gentleman's signiture along with yours."

"Oh, where do I sign?" Myfanwy asked.

"Here." Albert pointed to the piece of paper. "That's if you are sure."

"Oh honey, I'm sure I want rid of all this. It has been nothing but a curse." She sighed as she took the pen.

"Curse?"

"Oh superstitious nonsense I assure you."

"You should tell the man." Mickey glared. "He should know the legend."

"What legend?"

"Oh it is nonsense really it is. Emma my love you are so superstitious."

"It states." Myfanwy began. "Probably nonsense but I think you should know. The owner of the conservatory has to have a guilt free past. The sins come back to haunt you. My grandfather killed a man in World War One. Not as a soldier but he murdered him. Awful awful thing. Anyway when it came to him owning that place he saw nothing but the dead man. It drove him insane. My mother always told me he would have got away with the murder but the vision of the man everywhere he went drove him mad. He confessed and was hanged in Cardiff prison when my mother was a girl." She shook her head slightly. Albert was amazed at her acting skills.

"And you sign here." Ash leant over his shoulder as the Russian fell silent. He daren't look round.

"Do you need a pen?" Emma asked sweetly as she held out a biro. The Russian fell silent as Emma and Albert continued to ignore their friends.

"You!" Borenskov yelled as Mickey rested a hand on his arm.

"I think you'd better sign."

"Yeah. Think of it as compensation." Ash bent to his ear and rested a hand on each of his shoulders. Myfanwy pushed her chair back as Emma walked to stand in front of him.

"Looks like you have seen a ghost." She glared as Sean reached them.

"ALL THIS FOR MONEY!" The Russian man yelled.

"No." Emma glared. "Not about money at all, about making sure a bully and a thug doesn't win."

"You little slag." Mickey had enough and was about to lunge across the table when Emma rested a hand on his back.

"As I said. None of this was about the money. It never was but I think my friend here will gladly accept your donation to her charity." She picked up the briefcase and handed it to Myfanwy.

"Let's go." Albert stood as the group all walked towards the car where Eddie was waiting from behind the wheel of the people carrier he had hired.

Mickey took Emma's hand as they walked towards the car. He fought the urge to look back over his shoulder. He had a feeling even though the con had gone the way he wanted it to the whole deal was far from over.

**A/N Please review. Is Mickey right to be worried?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life got in the way!**

**Home?**

Sean closed his eyes as he sat down on the train that would take them back to London. He was glad to be going home. He just wanted everyone back at the apartment, where he knew they were all safe. He sighed as he heard Ash and Eddie sit next to them. Albert was still saying his goodbyes to Myfanwy. Emma and Mickey had settled opposite him. Emma was even more quiet than usual and avoided everyone's gaze. He glanced at Mickey who mearly shrugged his shoulders.

"He better hurry up, the train is due to go in a minute." Eddie looked out of the window just in time to see Albert kiss Myfanwy's cheek before he boarded the train.

"He'll be here." Sean smiled slightly. He knew the veteran grifter would be on the train and heading back to London, whatever happened. Emma smiled slightly as Albert joined them.

"Everyone ok?" Albert smiled as he looked at the team. They all seemed quiet and subdued. Albert sighed as he saw Sean open a can of pop while Eddie stared out of the window. He shook his head and began reading the paper as Ash took out a pack of cards. It was going to be a long journey home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma smiled as she walked through the door of the apartment and headed straight for her bedroom. Eddie had made his excuses the moment they had got anywhere near home. Apparently he had to meet someone from the brewery. She smiled as she looked at the bed in the corner of the room. Everything was exactly as she had left it. Apart from an indentation on the bed. She frowned for a moment before she realised. It was where she had left the note. Nine days ago she had intended to walk out on her friends and her brother forever. In that moment she was thoughly ashamed of herself. The note was still on the bed.

"Emma?" Ash called out quietly as she turned to face him.

"You can come in you know." Emma watched as he coughed before pushing the door slightly open.

"Yeah, well. You ok luv?"

"I'm fine Ash. Really. How are the ribs?"

"Apart from feeling as if some bugger has stabbed me with a hot poker I'm alright." He watched as she looked up at him.

"I am sorry Ash."

"Now, you listen to me. In the last nine and a half days I have been beaten up. I have ended up going to bloody Cardiff of all places, worried myself stupid about you. Then about Mickey. And none of this was your fault. I know what that bastard did. And before you look at me like that you dozy mare, no one has said anything to me. I know Mickey tried to talk to you, I know Albert tried so I aint gonna waste my breath. But none of this was your fault." He watched as she held his gaze. "Apart from running away and scaring us all that is."

"I know Ash."

"Just wanted to say, whatever is going on with you and Mickey." He looked away as Emma raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure there really is anything going on. Not now."

"Then you are the stupid cow I called you."

"Ash!" Emma watched as he shrugged.

"Look Emma a blind man can see what is 'apping with you two. And it has been brewing for a while. Now I just wanted to say, 'e ain't the 'ard man he likes people to think. Don't hurt 'im yeah? If you want this tell him. If you don't tell him but don't mess him about. He's my mate and he deserves better." Ash watched as Emma bit her lip. "None of my business I know."

"I wont hurt him Ash."

"Right, glad I cleared that up." Ash smiled kindly. "Now the kettle's on."

"Ok Ash, I'll be there in a minute."

xxxxxxxxx

Sean was glad to be home. He dumped his bag at the apartment and headed straight down to Eddie's. He needed a drink and the welsh alcohol had tasted different somehow. Sat on a barstool in the deserted bar he smiled as Eddie cleaned glasses in front of him.

"You glad to be back then?" The liverpudlian watched as he nodded.

"Yeah, no place like home eh?"

"And Emma and Mickey? You aint gonna throw your dummy out the pram about that this time are you?" He watched as Sean raised his eyebrow. "Because I remember the last time."

"Eddie." Sean looked up as his drink was placed in front of him. "Shut up."

Eddie smiled. He knew the team of grifters thought that he was a bit of an idiot but they always seemed to look out for each other. Sean may have been the youngest but he certainly wasn't a baby anymore. He resumed cleaning the glasses as Sean played with the edge of a beer mat.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah."

"You think it's over now? All that stuff with Emma running off and the Russian?"

"Look, I still aint 100% sure what that was all about but your Emma is back here isn't she? We all are. That has to be a good sign."

"Yeah, but is it over?"

"I 'ope so yeah." Eddie watched as Albert joined them. The older man raised a hand as Eddie began to get his usual drink for him. "I really 'ope so. Don't you Albert?"

"I say what I always say." Albert picked up his glass. "A true grifter knows the con is never really over. It is just on hold for a little while. But after the phone call I just made I imagine we will not be seeing anything more of our Russian for a while."

"What have you done?" Sean turned to see the American smile.

"Just called a friend of mine. She works for the Fraud Squad. Funnily enough she was very interested to know that he was back in the UK." He smiled as Sean and Eddie stared.

"We never go to the police Albert." Sean chastised him as Ash appeared.

"No Sean." Ash smiled as he clapped the older man on the back. "We never help the plods and we never do their dirty work. Now we couldn't go to them for 'elp like other people would have done because it would 'av landed us right in it but now, well an anonomous tip off never hurt anyone." He smiled broadly as Sean raised an eyebrow.

"You shopped him?"

Albert nodded.

"He's bloody lucky I didn't kill him." Ash glared as Eddie nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey closed his eyes and leant back against the sofa as he finally began to relax. He felt as though he hadn't taken a deep breath for the last week. He knew Ash and the others had headed down to Eddie's bar but he didn't have the energy to follow them. It had been the week from hell and showed no signs of returning to normal. He smiled slightly as he felt the change in the weight on the sofa.

"Mickey."

"Thought you'd gone with the others." Mickey opened one eye.

"No." Emma smiled. "No, er Mickey. Thanks for everything.."

"Emma." He sat up, he had a feeling he was going to hate where Emma was going with this.

"No, I know what happened in Cardiff was out of character. For me. Well for you too. I know you don't usually show how you feel but the thing is."

"You don't want it to go on here." Mickey leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Mickey." Emma sat next to him in the same position. "I didn't say that."

"Oh."

"Yes oh." Emma touched his hand. "Do you think we can make it work? You and me? Doing this, with the others here."

He turned to face her, smiling slightly as she met his gaze.

"Yes I want to try. If you do I mean."

Emma smiled slightly before leaning forward and kissing his lips briefly. Mickey opened his eyes to see her smiling slightly.

"One condition. No more flirting with policewomen who want to put us in prison."

"Deal." Mickey smiled as she touched his face. She just hoped that it was the end of the Russian fiasco but she had a feeling they hadn't seen the last of him. Mickey stood and held out his hand as Emma took it and smiled.

"Right, we going to Eddie's or what?" Emma smiled as Mickey shook his head.

"The or what seems appealing at the moment."

"Michael Stone." She smiled "Come on." She lead him to the front door knowing the others would be waiting. Despite trying to run away almost a week ago she was home and for once everything at least appeared ok. Mickey smiled as he followed her down towards Eddie's bar. It had been a long week and for once he was relieved the con was finally over.

**A/N Well thats all folks. Not sure about the ending which means there may be a sequel. Please review.**


End file.
